


A liar Kingdom

by Bloody_no_Kissu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, But only a bit, Gen, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila salt, class salt, what better way to start the year that with a lila exposed fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_no_Kissu/pseuds/Bloody_no_Kissu
Summary: Lila’s reign at school was absolute......Until it wasn’t.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 899





	A liar Kingdom

Lila's reign at school was absolute.

The Italian girl could only smile with joy as everyone kissed the floor she walked on. The class were her faithful servants, Adrien, even knowing the truth, kept quiet and by her side as the coward he was.

And best of all, the fool of Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a social outcast that everyone avoided like the plague she was.

She kept telling her lies right and left, feeding the fools sheep with fantasies and false hope.

_"Jagged invited me to the gala next week!"_

_"Clara and I are practically like sisters"_

_"MDC is a splendid gentleman, I am invited to a date, but I had to refuse, my heart belongs to someone else!"_

_"Ladybug and I spent the weekend watching movies in my house, it was really fun! I'm sorry for not inviting you Alya, but Ladybug needed to talk about important things too"_

Life was perfect for Lila…

Until it wasn’t.

***

The fall of her kingdom began with the appearance of a new hero.

A new fox hero, who called himself Vulpin.

In fact, Lila wasn't very interested in the heroes, if it were for her, she would wish that Hawkmonth would hurry up and kill them.

So, the next morning, already in class, Lila looks at her audience of illusive sheep, Alya was for some reason furious, Nino looked worried, Adrien looked insecure and a bit annoyed. At the end of the class, being ignored and while she is ignoring the rest of the class, was Marinette, looking at her phone with a smile.

Lila groaned internally; she would make sure that little plague didn't smile again for the rest of the week.

Lila caught the attention of her silly public telling the story of how she met the new hero and how she was who told Ladybug to change Rena Rouge, who was just hurting the team.

“I warned her that girl was just trouble, but Ladybug wanted to give her a chance to improve, but that girl was a danger to everyone”

Lila was about to keep talking when a scream of rage stopped her

“YOU'RE LYING!”

Alya's face was red with fury, looking at daggers at Lila, as if she were ready to jump and strangle the Italian. Nino grabbed Alya's shoulder, in apparently a poor attempt to calm her.

Lila stared at her biggest fan, not knowing what to say for a few seconds, but before Alya could say anything else, Lila started with her little crocodile tear show.

“H-How can you say that Alya? I-I thought we were friends!” Lila put both of her hands in front of her face, covering her eyes, and saw the class's reactions through the small spaces between her fingers.

As expected, the others began to verbally attack (Lila was proud of how she trained this class to be her own hunting dogs) to Alya and Nino, who was now trying to defend his girlfriend from the cruel comments of the rest of the class.

The only ones who did nothing were Adrien, who only backed down with his head down, as always avoiding any conflict. Chloe and Sabrina who only focused on their things ignoring the silly drama of the class. And Marinette ...

Marinette who was still on her phone, before looking up, giving Lila a malicious smile.

Before Lila could sent her dogs to the pigtail girl, everyone's phones rang with a news channel notification.

Lila turned pale when she sees what it was, but before she could distract others, Max was already putting the video on the class projector.

A video of Ladybug, a video of Ladybug recently published to the news channel, but with the night Parisian landscape that could be seen, Lila would bet that the damn insect recorded it the night before.

“Hello everyone!” the spotted heroine greets with a big smile on her face, a smile that only made Lila want to strangle her with her own yo-yo. “I know that it will seem strange to many of you that I publish a video on my own, but this is something I have to share with all of Paris”

Ladybug's smile disappeared completely, being replaced by a severe countenance, and Lila could swear that it was addressed to her.

"I don't appreciate liars," said the heroine. “And above all, I don’t appreciate liars who use my name to gain popularity points. A while ago, the Ladyblog published an interview with my supposed best friend in it”

Ladybug let out a sigh, closing her blue eyes for a few moments before opening them again. Lila can swear that they went through her soul with a shiver.

“The girl from that interview is not my best friend” clarified Ladybug in a firm voice. “I had never seen her in my life before that interview”

Alya looked the Italian daggers her eyes, but Lila wasn't paying attention.

Lila was too busy thinking about the different ways she would love to gut that bug... besides finding a lie to save her from this.

Ladybug hadn't finished speaking.

“I went to that girl, asking her to stop lying. It was dangerous for her and for everyone around her, when I found her, she was trying to convince a teenage model, apparently a classmate of her, that she was the fox heroine, Volpina.”

The class then looked at Adrien, who just shrugged in his seat, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"It was not my best moment, I admit it, but I was quite angry that someone used my name so carelessly just because of a rise of ego… and also insulting me almost immediately to make herself look better in front of that model" Ladybug looked away Apparently a little embarrassed. “I yelled at her not to lie about being my best friend, or to have a miraculous. I had to deal with her Akuma that day.”

Ladybug sighed again.

"I thought that would be all with that girl, I thought the Lady Blogger would realize that that girl was only telling lies, but apparently, I was wrong…"

The eyes of the class were fixed on Lila, with some of them checking their own phones, most likely looking for some proof of their other lies.

The video continued, but Lila was no longer paying attention.

Lila was watching her kingdom crumble in front of her, without being able to say anything to save her. From the back of the class, Marinette gave her a sweet smile, sweet like poison.

It was over, she lost.

Her reign was over and now Lila would have to face her furious classmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!! I hope that all your wishes for this year come true!!  
> This year I hope improve my writing skills, writing was something I liked in the past, but I lost practice over time and last year was a year a bit difficult for me... But this year I hope to improve and write more fic!!!
> 
> Thank you for read!


End file.
